marvelcreatorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Marvel08
hola hola genial cre as creado esta wiki cuando comienzeo hacer mi serie ,tengo muchos heroes en mi cabez como Water Boy o Arm ace heroes que cre y ayudare Ben alien supremo 001 20:16 8 ago 2011 (UTC) hola cuando hacemos nuestra serieBen alien supremo 001 01:08 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Si es cierto, haci da la impresion de que la Identidad secreta, del Heroe fuera la misma que la del Usuario que lo Creo Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 02:55 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Logo thumbAquí esta el logo, cualquier consulta escribe. saludos! MRGON 21:36 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Genial wiki puedo ser admin y cre-o que como en ben 10 fanon hicieron series,en halo fanon hicieron universos diferentes uno para cada usuario puedes tener 2 porque no hacemos aqui Tenny10 03:58 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias por la informacion estoy pensando en hacer un comic oye tengo 2 preguntas Yo se crear heroes con el create your own superhero Marvel pero tu no lo hiciste con eso ¿Con que? Y tambien¿Cuantas ediciones para admin? Tenny10 14:10 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye me puedes poner esta imagen en la plantilla de la pagina Cress porque no puedo thumbTenny10 15:48 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Podemos alinaera Marvel Movies con esta wiki y tambien Marvel wiki ah una cosa cunato me falta para ser administrador Ben alien supremo 001 01:48 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Oye deberia haber mas publicidad un comic y chat Tenny10 17:23 21 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿pOR QUE NO VIENES AL CHAT? Tenny10 21:44 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Admin Puedo ser admin.soy el de mas ediciones Tenny10 23:04 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Jet-Man Claro que si entre mas mejor :).... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 22:21 29 ago 2011 (UTC) No ahorita sigue con tu comic de Jet-Man ya que el evento lo tengo planeado para inicios de Octubre osea todavia hace falta poco mas de un mes, ya que pues todavia me faltan varios ajustes del evento y en que orden iran los comics en el evento.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 22:40 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Si es mas, si mis calculos son correctos entre los 3 primeros dias de octubre te avisare cuando iniciara el evento para que asi vallas haciendo planes :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:07 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Ric Escucha Ric,estoy pensando en que Jet-Man puede aparecer algun dia en mi comic ¿Dale? Tenny10 01:44 30 ago 2011 (UTC) te veo en elchat Tenny10 01:18 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola me puedes ayudar a realizar cómics y mis héroes Ben alien supremo 001 01:59 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola un tal fan dibus dice que esta wiki y otra llamada disney creator son fanon dembes de ser wikis si tu quieres discutelo con el en disney wikipiensa se estan burlando de tu wiki diciendo que es una fanon firma atentamente Black Alien290 Black Alien290 13:02 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Personajes Se que todo esto tiene potencial y por ello me viene a la mente que el utilizar el sello de Marvel sería un tipo de infracción y al final los personajes nos sean arrebatados, me refiero a que los personajes tienen futuro y podríamos crear nuestra propia editorial o algo así, si nos lo proponemos podremos hacerlo, quienes crearon a Superman vieron dificultades al publicarlo pero no se rindieron y ahora es de los superhéroes más populares, consideralo ¿No? Tracker predator 00:21 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Explicación Decía que emplear el sello de Marvel y sus personajes puede traernos consecuencias, en especial cuando hemos creado personajes que tienen potencial para tal vez, una propia editorial de comics en la que todos nosotros seamos los dueños, cada uno de nuestros respectivos personajes, yo he creado muchos para mi personaje pero no los he publicado. Hoal He oido que para tener mi propia dimension o tierra debo pedirtelo a ti, pues me gustaria que fuera la Tierra-658 si esta libre, por cierto estoy preparando un heroe mas chulo pero me sirve Omega? (el que presente en el blog) El Maestro del Suspense 15:56 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro me encantaria :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 01:46 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Devastador Claro mira sus poderes son casi infinitos, puede controlar el tiempo aunque no por mucho tiempo (valga la redondancia) tiene una fuerza increible y es inmortal (despues de todo es un dios), tiene una gran furia que se desata por medio de su cabello haciendo desastres naturales, Su unica debilidad es la espada de oro que lleva en la mano que fue creada por el dios de todos los universos (no tiene nombre solo es... dios) esa espada se llama la espada de los dioses. Pues puede ser eso o... quien sabe tal vez los heroes encuentren otras formas de matarlo tal vez con ayuda de otros dioses?? nunca se sabe eso tu lo decidiras xP.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 23:30 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Realidad Hola te hablaba solo para preguntarte si podía tener mi propia realidad donde se encuentren todos mis heroes, personajes, villanos, lugares, etc que yo halla creado Usuario Discusión:Piedra 05:49 2 ene 2012 (UTC) claro podemos ser amigos Gloria Varela Caro 19:46 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola,soy Catrielinho11 pero me dicen Cat o Catriel.bueno vayamos al grano:hace unas semanas emepese un comic en Wiki Comics Fanon pero vi que parecia abandonada,solo queria saber si tu sigues yendo a esa.por que si no querria pasar mi comic a otra wiki. Catrielinho11 13:50 25 may 2012 (UTC) Permiso de Universo; Hola Marvel08, disculpa las molestias, solo queria preguntarte si podria tener mi propia realidad que se llame Tierra 967, muchas gracias. Salu2! IceForeverFire (discusión) 04:47 1 jun 2014 (UTC)IFF